Marvel's Deadpool (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Deadpool is a 2013 live-action superhero film based on the character by the same name. It is the overall tenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the second film of Phase 2. It is the first installment in the franchise to have been released with an R-Rated Cut. It was released worldwide on July 5th 2013. Production Due to contracts made by Marvel Entertainment to avoid total bankruptcy in the early nineties, the Marvel Cinematic Universe was prohibited from introducing some of their most popular properties such as Spider-Man, and the X-Men into the new continuity. However, there was a detail in these contracts which entailed certain characters could be used by both Disney and Fox/Sony respectively which was highlighted in a 2009 trial over the use of the term Mutant. In 2010, Ryan Reynolds came to Marvel Studios after learning they shared the film rights to Deadpool. Insisting that after years of trying to have 20th Century Fox greenlight a film based around the character to no avail, pitched the idea to Disney and his desire to star in the titular role. Kevin Feige desired for the MCU in Phase 2 to have at least one new movie franchise introduced every year in order to keep the brand interesting and consistently moving forward, and liked the idea of introducing Deadpool as a part of that. Believing him to be the closest thing they could ever do to a Spider-Man style film and that the he would help establish Mutants. However, the raunchy nature of Deadpool's character was unheard of being adapted for a comic book movie and Disney was having trouble figuring out how to proceed. In early 2011, test footage was leaked for the movie and received tremendously positive response online in spite of its r-rated content. At Comic Con 2011, Feige confirmed that a Deadpool movie was in development for Phase 2 with David Leitch directing and Ryan Reynolds starring the lead character. News of the film began to release confirming Ajax would be the film's main villain alongside Black Swan. It was also announced, to much surprise, that the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver would also be making an appearance in the movie as supporting characters. Principle filming began in 2012 and was released in theaters worldwide July 5th 2013. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Ed Skrein as Francis Freeman/Ajax *Gina Carano as Black Swan *Steven Yeun as Jack Hammer/Weasel *Leslie Uggams as Blind Al *Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle *Randall Reeder as Buck Masterson *Jed Rees as Malcolm Colcord *Aaron Taylor Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Hunter Parrish as Bob Dobalina Plot The movie starts with soft music playing as a man begins arming himself to the teeth. Grabbing weapons, swords, and a Magazine with Chris Hemsworth on the cover. It then cuts to the same man sitting on the side of a highway drawing on a piece of paper. He looks to the camera claiming he didn't see them there, that his name is Deadpool and he's the new superhero on the block. He then says the audience must be wondering why he choose a red suit, Deadpool explains that it's so "bad guys don't see him bleed". He then sees a van driving by under him and tells the audience he hopes they're wearing brown pants. He then jumps off his perch into the van and begins beating on the soldiers mercilessly while taunting them with non-stop quips & mockery. After killing everyone in the vehicle, Deadpool begins using one of their decapitated heads to enact a skit claiming he's the cure to all crime. He then tells rhetorically tells the audience how they must've thought this was a Marvel movie, but Captain America or Iron Man wouldn't brutally dispatch their enemies like that. Deadpool tells them he's a different kind of superhero, he's not in this to save the day. He's in this to get tail, crack some skulls, and best of all REVENGE! Deadpool then takes a device out of the deceased man's pocket and says he has what he needs. But before anything else they probably need to know what's going, that this thing has an hour and a half run time and if they're going to make the higher ups with the Mouse happy they need to get through it somehow. It then does a Flashback to two years earlier. He narrates that he used to be a hot, young, badass merc named Wade Wilson living the good life in Vancouver. In an apartment building a Pizza delivery man rings the doorbell, and the occupant opens it. Claiming he didn't order any food. The delivery man says that someone needs to pay for his pizza, their argument is interrupted when Wade begins walking through the apartment with a hand gun and forces the Delivery man to come in. He does as instructed and Wade asks if he burnt the Pizza Crust, he claims they didn't but Wade says that he specifically ordered burnt crust. Wade eats anyway and then says he almost forgot he's from the Hellhouse and has a hit out of him. The occupant begins to panic and the delivery man asks if he can leave, swearing he'll never tell. Wade then mentions the hit is against the him, not the occupant. He points his gun right to his head and tells him if he remembers high school five years ago, spreading a vicious rumor about a girl named Meghan he went to school with. She lost all her friends and was miserable for years because of him, but not anymore. The occupant asks what the rumor was and Wade whispers it in his ear and after hearing it even he sides with the hit and tells Wade he should kick this guy's ass. Laughing at that he proceeds to shot the Delivery man in the leg and tells the occupant he should probably call the police soon, but informs both of them they saw nothing. They agree to it and before leaving Wade says he isn't making much money from this job and wants the occupant's wallet, he gives it to him and Wade tells them to enjoy the pizza before leaving. He goes to where the girl who called the hit is hanging out and tells her it's done, he learned his lesson. She thanks him and he says he's a real hero. Wade tells her he's not a hero, he's just the Merc with a Mouth. Wade returns to the Hellhouse and everyone cheers at him accomplishing another request from the Deadpool, a list of tasks they're hired to fill out written on a chalkboard. He sits down and orders a shot of Whiskey from The Bartender, Buck Masterson, rudely calling him "fat Gandalf". Buck looks annoyed and says he would've beaten his ass if business wasn't booming, Wade explains that he is well aware. After The Avengers kicked those monsters out of New York, everyone wants their own personal superhero to go do dirty work for them. Buck tells him speaking of which, the list isn't getting any smaller with him sitting around, he should do another. Wade tells him no way, but Buck insists he should stop being a "pussy" and maybe he ought to stop serving him alcohol. He changes his attitude after that and looks at the list again. Deadpool narrates saying that decision, right then, was what lead him down the path to becoming what he is today. Wade picks an option at the bottom of the list about busting some College Student cheating on his girlfriend with a hooker downtown. Buck tells him great, and Wade says right after he finishes his Whiskey first thing the next day. Meanwhile, in the morning it shows a man nicknamed Ajax standing by while a helicopter lands. Malcolm Colcord walks out alongside a female associate, Ajax asks him if he has the shipments detained and ready for the testing. Malcolm tells him that he does, the Black Swan ahold of fresh Mutants all over Europe, she insists it was just a few no names from Sokovia mostly, nothing special. Ajax tells Malcolm he'll be delighted to start working soon, but Malcolm tells him to simmer down. Ajax looks at him confused and on the verge of rage while Colcord says the "higher ups" have been pouring resources into his workshop for years now with nothing to show for it. His methods have almost blown their cover more times than he cares to admit, Ajax asks if Malcolm wants him to start going soft. He claims not at all, just to keep it outside the first world. Ajax begrudgingly insists he'll work harder. Black Swan tells him that's not why they're here, that he's getting knocked down a peg, kicked down the ladder, demoted, whatever he wants to call it. Malcolm Colcord will be taking over his research until further notice. Ajax angrily tries to attack Malcolm, but is talked down by Black Swan. He drops Colcord, who insists Ajax will still get to work out his fury on whoever they trick into going along with this. Back in Vancouver at noon, Wade Wilson walks into a crack house and begins awkwardly commenting on all the strange sights until he busts open a door seeing the student with the prostitute. He walks in and pins the man against the wall. He begs Wade not to beat him up, saying his name is Jack Hammer and he has to graduate and get an internship with Stark Industries. The prostitute pulls him off and they both fall onto a nearby mattress with each other, she introduces herself as Vanessa and Wade feeling attracted to her, asks if she wants to do something with him later. Feeling likewise she agrees to it and asks why not now. They both leave the Crack House with Jack yelling behind what's going to happen to him now!? He takes her to a carnival where they play games, earn prizes, and have fun. Deadpool narrates that he and Vanessa were inseparable as it does a montage of them over the months enjoying each other's company. Until one day Wade is showing her his music collection until he abruptly faints in the middle of them hearing a song. At the Hospital, a doctor confirms that Wade has multiple forms of cancer all throughout his body. While walking out Vanessa desperately looks over the pamphlets insisting to Wade they will fight this, but he just answers with indifference spending the next few days depressed about his predicament. He goes back to the Hellhouse and plays Pool with Buck, explaining to him that he has to start Chemo in a couple days but knows with everything he has it will only prolong the inevitable. Buck suggests he just skips it and enjoys whatever he has left doing what he loves, Wade says he would've but with Vanessa in his life now he wants to hold on to whatever hope he can to rebound from this, to be with her the rest of his life. Afterwards he sits at a table eating a Chimichanga (commenting how gross it is, wondering why anyone likes it) Malcolm Colcord walks up to him and asks if he can take a seat. Wade insists he can and after making himself comfortable says he knows what's happening with him and his Cancer, how it's a shame a young man, a veteran such as himself would have to die from it. Wade says that he hasn't been called that his dishonorable discharge, but for him to continue. Colcord tells him that he is approaching him on behalf of a Workshop outside Vancouver that specializes in helping cases like him. Wade tells him to get lost, he's not joining one of those sanctuary resorts that just pray the disease away. Malcolm tells him it's nothing like that, they use science just like the Doctors do. But their brand of science is a little bit ahead of its time, not approved from the government just yet. Malcolm hands Wade his card and says they'll keep in touch. Deadpool narrates he didn't know who this guy was and he knew the offer was shady, but he was desperate, he wasn't just about meet the love of his life and let cancer take him out before it starts to get good. The next scene shows Wade outside Colcord's office where a guard approaches him and says how he must be here to see the Director, his name's Bob, Wade looks at him confused and says he doesn't care, Bob apologizes profusely and says it's his first day. Wade pats his shoulder and gives him a word of advice: Don't tell the people you're supposed to be intimidating your name or how long you've been serving. Wade walks into the office and is greeted by Malcolm along with Ajax and Black Swan behind him. He insists that he is very happy Wade decided to take up his offer, and he responds claiming that he just wants them to do right by him, and to please not sow his mouth shut. After that Wade is knocked out and wakes up tied to a gurney in the middle of the Workshop. Ajax walks over and asks Black Swan to hold him still, she does as told while Ajax explains to Wade the serum he has in his hand is Mutant Growth Hormone and it's the key to curing his disease. They've genetically engineered it to particular needs he insists while injecting it into his blood stream. Wade thanks him and asks if he can leave now, Black Swan tells him if only it worked like that. The MGH hasn't kicked in yet, he needs to undergo near death experiences in order to force his body to start producing it himself. Ajax says that he and Black Swan both went through it before him. She acquired enhanced reflexes and he superhuman durability. It shows a montage of him being abused and tortured by the Workshop and despite that his power continues to remain dormant. Deadpool narrating that they did everything to him and rocked his world day in and day out... noting afterwards how wrong that came out sounding. While resting Wade asks Ajax what his name is, he responds saying he knows what it is, named after the legendary greek hero. Wade jokingly says he thought it was after the soap, but continues on claiming that it sounds suspiciously fake and wants to know what he's really called. He looks over to his lab coat and finds the name tag Francis Freeman laughing hysterically at that name. Ajax asks if he thinks this is a joke, and Wade claims that after awhile it seems to be one. They've been torturing him every second and here he is, still sick and stuck being held down by a guy named freaking Francis! Ajax gets angry and shoves a paper in Wade's face claiming that his cancer has been in remission 1%-2% over this time which means their treatments are working. He isn't going anywhere. Ajax tells Black Swan to take him back to his cell, and Wade asks him why he's going to be left with "less angry Rosie O'Donnell"? In his cell, Wade is sitting while he hears constant thumping in the room on his left. He screams out that he better not be doing what he thinks he's doing, the man tells him he can't stop moving! Wade responds that's what they all say, a woman in the room on his right responds saying it's his "gift", the trials worked on her and her brother giving them powers, she says while levitating toy blocks off the ground. Wade says he's never actually got to talk to any of the successes, he asks them what it's like to be up in the penthouse. She tells him they get no special treatment they're slaves to these people. Wade under his breath asks why anyone would willingly come here, the man says they didn't! Maybe he did, but they were kidnapped from the streets of Novi Grad. Wade says he knows that name, it's Sokovia. He rhetorically asks why they would bring them to Canada, and they both act surprised hearing where they are. Wade asks there names and the woman replies Wanda and her brother Pietro. Wade asks what they can do, and Wanda says she can manipulate the very nature of the universe to her will and Pietro says he can propel his body at unnatural speeds. Wade clarifies that one is fast and the other is "weird". He tells them they can all work together to get out of this place. He learned in the army the hard way if stuff goes fast it can create heat, and sparks, if he can generate it in his cell and Wanda can do... whatever she does to ignite it it should create an explosion big enough to burn out the lock on his door, freeing him, and he'll let them out after. They both try to do as he says and the plan works out. Deadpool lets them both out, telling Pietro "love the hair". Deadpool knocks out a guard and takes his gun letting all the other prisoners out and causing a riot in the whole Workshop. Wanda says they need to leave now, she uses her Telekinesis to destroy plexiglass holding them in the room and them both jump out of it and start moving forward. Wade starts searching through the compartments and the Twins ask what he's doing and he insists he has to find his stuff first, obviously. He finds a sketchpad of three vertical claws being implanted on a human and says that it looks stupid. A platoon of guards soon come in and begin opening fire until everything slows down. Pietro starts using his super speed to deflect the bullets and elegantly knock out all the soldiers threatening Wade & his sister. In shock about what happened, they all move forward and continue to fight through the guards until Ajax confronts them. He says that the three of them have made a big mess, that they're all going to have to clean up. Pietro runs away at super speeds with Wanda, and Wade tries to shoot him but the bullets don't hurt him. Ajax is able to overpower Wade and hold him to the ground, Wade then tries to tell him something acting as though he'll surrender. Ajax falls for it and he proceeds to tell him he "has something stuck in his teeth". Ajax looks anyway and Wade laughs that he tricked him into doing it, calling him Francis more. In anger he forces him against the ground hard and tells Wade how annoying he is and asks what his name is. Every time he does Wade continues replying Francis. They fight again until Ajax stabs him with a loose pole nearby and as Wade begins losing blood. Instead of dying he begins to heal and his body begins hideously deforming, Ajax commenting that the Mutant Growth Hormone kicked in he has Rapid Cellular Regeneration now, it's healing his cancer and the cells are emerging as deformities all over his body now. Wade starts speaking gibberish, overwhelmed by the entire event as Ajax leaves and the entire Workshop explodes into flames & rubble. The next morning, a hand emerges under all the rubble as Wade begins digging himself out. He stands up looks around and screams how awesome that was! Deadpool narrates that in this very moment, like the Phoenix, he rose from the ashes the badass, sexy beast he is today. Wade then asks who said that, and Deadpool realizes Wade can hear him and says he's done narrating now, the audience can figure the rest of this movie out. Wade wonders what he means by Movie and is then startled by the camera, he asks how long they've been watching him. He then starts laughing, saying he's just kidding he knows all about this movie and how he needs to move the plot forward, getting revenge on Francis and everyone who tortured him. He starts walking forward loudly singing "I'm off to see the Wizard!" before stopping in his tracks and realizing he's probably going to need some help... and clothes. Back in the city, Jack Hammer is shown trying to sell drugs but the deal ends up going sour and his clients pull out guns. Suddenly, a hooded man approaches them and tells them and demand they let his friend go. They refuse and begin shooting and the hooded man pretends to be hurt by the shots, until literally flexing his body with enough precision to bounce the bullets out of his body and into the shooters. They both run away and Jack is confused until the man takes off his head revealing himself to be Wade Wilson. Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films